


Gillet's Sex dream

by PinkRambo



Series: Foundations of Adalar Compilation [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Elf, F/M, Group Sex, Half Orc - Freeform, M/M, Male on Male, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Tiefling, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: The half orc monk is given a dream...and it's a little more carnal then he was expecting.





	Gillet's Sex dream

His eyes were heavy. There was a warm body next to him, with her head in his lap while she slept peacefully, her short silver hair spread out behind her. She was very careful and conscious of her horns, and he was grateful for that. His hand reached out, and gently rested against her shoulder, before his eyes slid shut. For a while, all he could hear was the sounds of the others sleeping, Yinfir on the bed, Arneth keeping careful watch, and Lucky over in the corner. 

 

But shortly after that, he was opening his eyes again, laying on a bed. The canopy was red, and it looked familiar, like the room he had slept in at The Silken Sash. He sat up, and glanced over to where the door should be. But there wasn’t a door, instead there was a silver haired woman standing there, with horns that followed her skull. It was Kallista...and she was mostly naked. Over her body was lace and satin in a light blue colour, and she walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step. 

 

“Gillet...You know...you just had to ask for me to let you fuck me…” She said, with sultry overtones to her voice, as she straddled his lap. This was not the blushing, stammering woman he knew. Her hands roamed up his chest, and over his shoulders, reaching up to pull that hair pin from his bun, and let his hair fall. Her hands tangled into his hair, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “To let you fuck me in any way that you like… Hard and fast… against the wall…I won’t say no to you…” She gently bit his ear, feeling him shudder underneath her hands.  

 

“I will be your wildest dream...and your dreamiest fantasy.” She pulled his head back by his hair, and kissed along his jaw to his neck before she brought her free hand up to gently trace over his tusks, and smiling down at him. “Kiss me stud…” Kallista licked her lips before her face was pulled down to his, and their lips met. Gillet took the initiative now, opening his mouth underneath hers as they kissed, and she followed suit. Their tongues moved against each other, and she hummed her enjoyment of what he was doing to her. The hand not in her hair was resting against her hips, teasing against her lingerie she was wearing for him. 

 

“Mmm touch me Gillet… touch me however you’d like...you won’t break me…” She said against his lips before she rose up a little bit and her breasts encased in satin were in his face. He was nervous that this was happening. They were fellow adventurers travelling together… Not to be confused with whatever was going on right now. She was so ardent though, she wanted to be touched, and how was he supposed to deny her that? He moved his hands up her hips, to her waist, and up to her breasts, holding onto them, keeping his grip gentle but firm on her breasts. 

 

Kallista moaned for him, wanton and desiring of what Gillet was doing to her. She let her grip go from his hair and shifted back off his lap, pulling him up to his feet. “Come on hun, strip down, join me in the pleasures of the flesh.” She said, shifting back until she was kneeling in front of him. His pants dropped, and his shirt followed, revealing his thick and long cock to her. She smiled up at him, before she reached up and gently took it in hand. Her mouth opened, and she licked the tip, carefully exploring the sensitive areas of his cock, before her mouth engulfed it, sucking on it as she did so. His hands immediately went into her hair, and gripped on around her horns. 

 

Pulling back, she looks up at him with a grin on her lips as she licks them. “You know… you could use those horns as handles…” She suggested before going back to sucking on his cock, using her hand to stroke what wasn’t in her mouth. She clearly wanted to deep throat this cock, and Gillet wasn't sure if she could. She was just so much smaller then he was… But as he watched her head bobbing up and down on his cock, taking him a little bit deeper with each  bob, he was struck by the thought that maybe she could take him down her throat like this… 

 

He gripped her horns instead of her hair, and helped her slide deeper onto his cock. “Mmm that’s it… just like that.” He groaned softly. She choked a little bit on his cock, but shifted and kept going. She was down to an inch left when she couldn’t breathe anymore. She pulled back a little bit, took a deep breath and then pressed forward to take his cock all the way down. He could only remember one other person able to do this to him, and in the moment he had to admit that she was better. Her throat gripped his cock in all the right places, and massaged along the length. 

 

He held her there, as her claws dug into his ass cheeks, trying to back off to breathe. Gillet knew how far he could push this, the visitors who had taught him all he knew had shown him what to watch for. As her struggles slowed down a little bit he pulled back just enough to let her get a breath in, kindly waiting a moment longer before he used her horns and slowly fucked her throat. “Mmm Kallista…” he moaned softly and watched her with her eyes closed. “Look at me…”

 

Her eyes popped open, black where white would normally be, gold irises and silver pupils, and stared up at him as her mouth was stretched around his cock that was still moving in and out of her throat. He glanced past her face to see the bulge of his cock moving in her slender neck. “Fuck you’re beautiful…” he groaned. Her claws slowly trailed over his abs, teasing a little pain but nothing too sharp. She certainly didn't break the skin. Her eyes took on that happy look he had seen before, and knew that had her mouth been free she would have been smiling at him. He was watching her face so intently that he missed her hand reaching up and cupping his balls. He groaned, and pushed into her throat as deeply as he could, cumming without warning.

 

To her credit she started to swallow because it was swallow or die. As she pulled back from him she grinned up at him licking her lips to get every drop she could. “Better put that monk training to good use Gillet… because we’re not done yet.” She stood up and gently pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him again. 

 

Except it was no longer Kallista in his lap, it was a red haired elf, skinny and toned. Yinfir grinned down at Gillet. “I see Kallista has already shown you a good time. I hope I don’t disappoint…” 

 

“But what about Arneth?” He asked before he realized there was another presence next to him. 

 

“I'm right here…” he purred in Gillet’s ear and nuzzled in against his throat. Gillet glanced around the room and saw plenty of other couples enjoying each other. One couple caught his eyes, Lucky grinning at him as he railed the woman he was with who had pale skin and ebony black hair that fell down her back, holding her up in his arms as he stared at Gillet over her shoulder. His attention was pulled back to what was going on in front of him when Yinfir lifted himself up and Arneth’s hands were helping him guide himself down onto his cock.

 

Gillet had thought Kallista’s mouth had been good...but this… His hands went to Yinfir’s hips as he leaned back against Arneth who was pressed against his back. “F-fuck..” He groaned as Yinfir’s lubricated hole gripped around his cock, while he slowly slid down his cock. Gillet glanced over at Arneth and shuddered as Yinfir bottomed out. “Do you want in on this?” He asked, putting his hand on Arneth’s thigh. 

 

“No...I like to watch..” He said with a grin at the other half orc. Yinfir started to ride Gillet and fucked himself on the monk while Gillet groaned from the tight grip around his cock. Arneth wrapped his arm around Gillet’s shoulder, and nuzzled in, meeting Yinfir’s eyes with a smirk. It felt a little strange, but it was a good kind of strange. His hips started to raise up and fuck into Yinfir, causing the man to moan loudly. 

 

“Right there! Mmm fuck, right there!” He said as he tried to keep fucking himself on Gillet’s thick cock. Gillet wasn’t one to deny his partner and kept his angle the same, making his thrusts hard and fast. Yinfir’s cock was bobbing between them, and Arneth reached forward to stroke him gripping a bit harder around the head of his cock to bring him more pleasure. It wasn’t much longer after Arneth was involved with what was going on, including Gillet’s cock fucking into him, that Yinfir was cumming over Gillet’s stomach and Arneth’s hand. 

 

The grip around his cock tightened up, and Gillet couldn’t help the groan as he leaned his head back against Arneth’s shoulder and he came inside of the elf. Yinfir took a moment to enjoy the post coitus feeling of Gillet relaxing inside of him before he got up and off the man’s cock. Gillet moved to allow Yinfir to get next to Arneth, and as he blinked, the others disappeared. Instead it was a scene in front of him he wasn’t expecting. It was Kallista drenched in blood of her enemies, rubbing the liquid into her skin with a demonic grin on her lips. Next was her bound up, with her hands over her head in chains, while someone pulled back and hit her ass with a cane. But it was him hitting her with the cane...and it was kind of a turn on. 

 

The next scene he saw was visions of him fucking his partner, not Kallista this time, with a knife pressed tight against their throat. The images he saw were fast and it was hard to hold onto the visions of them until it cleared up entirely with Kallista standing in front of him, with her lingerie being taken off. She slipped up towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and gave a small squeak of surprise when he lifted her up into the air in his arms. Her laughter was like nothing he had ever heard before, full of life. She leaned forward and kissed him, careful of his tusks, and pressed her body fully against his. 

 

He nearly threw her back onto the bed, watching her bounce a little bit against the mattress. She raised herself up and looked up at him with a smile. Gillet knew that he wanted to pay her back for what she had done for him before, and knelt down between her thighs, raising one leg up onto his shoulder, and pulled her panties out of the way of his mouth. She was a little bit confused, but her head leaned back when he started to lick up her pussy lips with his hands on her hips. There was a few points where she felt his tusks dig into her flesh, but it wasn’t anything she didn’t enjoy, and she moaned her enjoyment as he licked his way over her pussy lips and sucked on her clit. 

 

Her hands went into his hair and held on around his bun, giving a loud moan of pleasure as he sucked on her clit. Her face was flushed purple, and he glanced up at her, smirking at how her mouth hung open like she was on the brink of orgasm. Her thighs tightened around his head for a moment before she relaxed herself again. “G-Gillet...come up here...I want to feel you...fuck me….” She gasped around what he was doing to her. He slowly kissed his way up her body, using his tusks to tear the last piece of lingerie from her body before he was hovering over her on the bed. Her hands went to his shoulders, and he pulled her close, kissing her lips soft and slow. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and let him pin her to the bed, holding her to the sheets. 

 

He reached between them to shove pants down around his thighs before his hands positioned her legs around his hips. Her own hands were just as busy, slipping between them to hold her wet pussy lips open, and allowing him to slide his hard cock inside of her. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she felt him thrust to put more of himself inside of her. “Oh..Gillet…” She moaned as she arched her back to take him in as deep as possible. She looked like a mess, but he loved how her dishevelled form writhed. He leaned back, so that he could see her properly, and his body started to move, pressing himself into her deeper. When their hips met, she was looking at him with so much adoration, that he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned down at kissed her again. Her mouth opened underneath his lips and their tongues shifted against each other. His hips started to move, fucking into her, and keeping her pinned to the bed. His hands kneaded her breasts, gently pulling on her nipples as his body started to glow a soft and gentle whitish grey. His entire body felt like it was vibrating from the feeling of his ki being used. It was stimulating her body in a way that she had never felt before, and she moaned feeling her pleasure spike ever higher. Gillet picked up his own pace, unable to hold himself back from fucking her faster and with more controlled force so that he didn’t hurt her. 

 

Her voice was not quiet as he fucked her, reaching a pitch that he hadn’t thought she would be able to reach. His body never stopped vibrating, and she clenched around him in orgasm as she came from his movements. Her face was something that was going to consume his dreams for months… Her mouth hanging open, her eyes half lidded and rolled back slightly, and just a look of pure pleasure across her face as he made her cum. And he kept fucking into her, desiring his own end inside of her. She rolled them over so that she was riding him, and bounced her body to the pace of his thrusts, feeling his hands move to her hips and start to help fuck up inside of her. Sweat glistened against her skin and she had her head tossed back in abject pleasure. Gillet was amazed at how she was keeping up with him, and on that thought, he held her flush against his hips and groaned. There was a release of tension as he came, filling her with his seed. She was shuddering over top of him, and leaned forward to rest her body against his. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her, but as he opened his eyes, he was met again with the room they had all fallen asleep in. It was the room that they were all staying in, everyone was clothed, and no one was having carnal relations. He blinked hard, and looked down at Kallista, his face flushed with remembering of what he had seen before. His hand reached up from her shoulder, and threaded through her hair. It was soft...just like the dreams.


End file.
